


Metamorphosis

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: "My Dear", Introspection, Love, M/M, Memories, Pre-episode 30, Present Tense, Relationship Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember how or when Zoisite became his entire world, but he never wants to go back to a time before that was so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/gifts).



He's not sure how it happened, but Zoisite has become the one most important to him.

It's not that he started out disliking the boy, though he can't say he had very strong feelings towards him either way. They were teacher and student, he was to instruct Zoisite in the ways of a Kind and that was it. Attachments were a liability, their allegiance was to their Queen.

But little things managed to get under his skin. His beauty, to start with, Zoisite was far more beautiful than any man or woman he'd ever seen and only became more beautiful as he grew older. The spark in his eyes as he tried his hardest to learn everything Kunzite could teach him, even if he wasn't any good at it. He would beam so proudly anytime Kunzite praised him for a job well done.

He insisted Zoisite move into his home, for convenience's sake at first. But after a month passed he realized the castle felt more like a home than ever. Zoisite wasn't much of a cook, he found chores a waste of time, but for Kunzite's sake he would try anything.

When Zoisite came to him during a cold night, Kunzite was disturbed at how eagerly he would share his bed. Zoisite never went back to his own bed, having him close at night felt so natural.

When their nights together became more intimate, he knew there was no turning back.

He watches Zoisite finish dressing, smiling to himself as he struggles a bit with his hair catching in his collar. He's found the sixth Rainbow Crystal, and he wants to waste no time in taking it.

"I'll probably be back late," he says, "don't wait up. Lack of sleep does terrible things to your handsome face, Kunzite."

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Kunzite chuckles, lightly brushing a hand over the younger man's cheek. "Stay safe, Zoisite."

"He's just a silly old man. There's nothing to worry about." Zoisite smiles, leaning into him only for a moment before preparing to teleport away. "Sleep well, my dear."

He watches Zoisite leave, still feeling the warmth of that slight body pressed against his.

He's not sure how, but he can't imagine a life before Zoisite, nor without him.


End file.
